


I See It Now

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n confides in Dean about his crush on Harry, not knowing his words hurt his friend.





	I See It Now

“Hey y/n.”

The boy didn’t respond, just sitting in front of the fire in the common room, staring into the orange flames as they danced.

“Y/n”

He snapped out of his thoughts when he was nudged, looking up to see Dean.

“Oh. Sorry Dean. I was just-never mind”.

Dean sat down on the floor next to him, back against the couch as he bumped shoulders with the other boy.

“What’s up?”

Y/n sighed, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Harry. He’s fawning over Cho. Again.”

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before saying anything.

“Well, you know he doesn’t like you. Not in that way. I don’t think he likes-you know-other boys like that”.

Y/n nodded, just so annoyed and upset that the dude he’d been fawning over since the third year was after some other girl. And not even one he actually knew. Not properly anyway.

“I know. But I wish someone did. You know what it’s like, pining over someone for years and they don’t even look at you in that way?”

Dean’s heart clenched slightly, hating that he was feeling exactly how y/n was, except it was his best friend he was in love with. Y/n.

“N-no. I don’t”.

“Well, just be happy about that. It hurts. A lot.”

Dean nodded, shifting to stand and offering y/n his hand, pulling the other boy up as they both made their way to the dormitories, tired and needing bed.

Over the next couple of weeks, Dean began avoiding y/n.

It hurt, knowing y/n was hung up on Harry. Just like everyone else. So he distanced himself, hoping he could try and get through these feelings.

Unfortunately for him, y/n wasn’t about to let his best friend slip away.

He missed Dean in those weeks. It was weird, not having the boy he trusted more than anything talking to him, not able to tell his best friend about his day, not able to tell the boy he loved that he missed him.

The boy he loved.

“Shit!”

Y/n ran up to the common room, searching for Dean but not seeing him as the truth sunk in.

He was in love with Dean Thomas.

“Hey guys, you seen Dean?”

Ron looked up at y/n, shaking his head, his mouth filled with a cupcake.

“I think he’s in the dormitory”, Hermione offered.

Y/n nodded, rushing off and mumbling a thanks and began climbing the stairs.

“Dean?”

He opened the door to see Dean and Seamus sat on the bed, playing with some cards.

“Y/n?” he answered back, avoiding eye contact.

Y/n stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do before he made his decision.

“Hey Seamus, can you go down for a while?”

“But we’re playing a game”.

Y/n glared at him, Seamus nodding and rushing out of the room.

“What the bloody hell is going on, Dean? Why have you been ignoring me?”

“What? I-I haven’t”.

Y/n scoffed, walking to the bed and staring at the boy, waiting for him to look up.

When Dean just stared at the duvet, playing with his hands and doing everything to avoid having to look at y/n, he lost it.

He sat in front of Dean and took his hands in his own, deciding he was just going to be upfront about everything.

Dean’s head shot up, staring into y/n’s eyes.

“You like me? Don’t you?”

Dean nodded, squeezing y/n’s hands and rubbing.

“Should’ve told me you know, made me realize just how much better you are than Harry. Instead of making me waste two years trying to get him to notice me.”

“I-I didn’t want you to reject me. I just-I couldn’t watch you pining over someone else anymore. Plus, how am I meant to compare? He’s the boy who lived. I’m just some random kid most people don’t know.”

“Don’t say that. You’re important. You’re the most important person in my life.”

Y/n moved forward, sitting in Dean’s lap as he ran his hand through Dean’s hair. 

“I’m sorry. For not seeing it. For being completely stupid. From now on, you only have to watch me pine over you.”

He leaned down, smiling at Dean as he kissed him, tasting his soft lips.

Dean kissed back immediately, his hands latching around y/n’s waist and pulling him closer.

Sure, the world was going to shit. Voldemort was back. The school was being run by a pink crazy maniac.

But as long as they had each other, they could find some happiness.


End file.
